1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly for mounting an exhaust system and for connecting inlet means of said exhaust system to exhaust gas outlet means of an exhaust gas source structure of an internal combustion engine. Said assembly comprises a holder for carrying the exhaust system, metal bellows means fixed to the holder and secured to said exhaust gas source structure and connecting said exhaust gas outlet means to said inlet means, and a plurality of axial vibration dampers, which have axes lying in one plane and preferably consist of steel wire mesh and are connected between said holder and said exhaust gas source structure, which may consist of a cylinder head or exhaust gas manifold means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An assembly for mounting an exhaust system of the type described hereinbefore is known from Published German Application No. 33 21 382.
Another assembly which has been used in practice comprises a plate, which is secured to the exhaust manifold means and carries the holder, which is connected to said plate by two axial vibration dampers consisting of steel wire mesh. Two exhaust pipes are welded to the holder and are connected to the plate by respective metal bellows, which are connected to the holder. In that design, the transmission of sound from the exhaust gas manifold means to the exhaust pipes is attenuated and the axial vibration dampers serve only to limit the deformation of the metal bellows and do not constitute a sound-transmitting structure.
But if the exhaust system comprise an exhaust gas turbine, which must also be carried by the holder, such turbines will exert relatively large forces during the operation of the motor vehicle in which the exhaust plant is installed or during the operation of the engine and when such turbine is mounted on the holder in known manner such forces will result in excessively large deformations of the metal bellows so that the bellows would prematurely be destroyed.